Test14
= Character Design Contest = by Haru EDIT: Just a few more days until the contest closes on the 11th! We’re currently up to 35 character entries! Get your entries in fast before it ends!! Sharpen your pencils and plug in your tablets, Project Ark is launching a character design contest!! :mrgreen: Readers can now enter with their own original character designs and their characters could end up in the game! Those who draw OCs can see their characters come to life, and play as their character through the Project Ark game! The top 3 entries will be chosen on the 11th April. This is a community project and we would love to build a solid group of Digimon fans and work together with them! For this contest, we want people involved, so any kind of art is acceped. Entries can be created digitally, drawn by hand, painted or whatever other medium you would like to use! Art quality is not penalised, but it is a plus. Photographs are also accepted if someone would like to cosplay as their character. If your entry is selected as one of the top 3, your character will be fully modelled, textured and animated, then included in the character options at the start of the game. If the character designer wishes to include any specific actions for their character, they may work closely with our animator Vray to make it happen. Original characters are what we’re looking for, not too similar to existing character within the Digimon franchise like a Tai with red hair. We plan on having 10 boys and 10 girls for players to choose from the character selection screen, so variety is what we’re looking for! Your character’s age range should ideally be in their mid teens. Some rules to keep in mind: – All artwork must be original and made 100% by you! No artwork reused and claimed as your own. – Be respectful toward other participants. Artists of all skill levels are welcome here. – You may only submit one character per person. This rule is to create a fair playing field. – Rules are subject to change, depending on how things go. – Older characters can be used as entries, but we would ask that you redraw them with more detail for the contest. This way everyone is drawing something new for the contest, rather than just using existing art! Will I get credit for my design? Yes, you will be given full credit for the artwork and character design. What do I need do do to enter? Leave a comment saying you’d like to participate, and get drawing! Simple as that. Anyone is welcome to enter the contest! When is the deadline, and when will the winners be picked? Entries for this contest will close 6:00pm April 11th, 2015 (GMT). The selection and announcement of the winning designs will take place on the 12th April. Entries need to be attached to an email along with your name, the subject labelled as “Character Design Contest” and sent to mailbox@dwprojectark.com or alternatively ProjectArkStudios is the name of our deviantart account if readers would like to submit entries over there. After you’ve finished your pic, send us a note with a title of “OC CONTEST” or something similar with a link, so we know it’s for the contest. Then we’ll reply to confirm we recieved it. If you need more info, please leave a comment and we’ll answer any questions! We look forward to viewing your entries! Good luck!! And may the best mon win!